Ishi Tenshi
by Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus
Summary: Kira and Cagalli are twins but they got separated to save themselves from guards.Two years later they meet again.Do they remember each other?


Hey! Name's Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus! if you look around maybe you can find one of my fics.

Well just telling you i'm new at this so mind my spelling and please review.

Disclaimer:Don't Own,Don't Sue Got It?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishi Tenshi

By: Kunoichi of the Red Hibiscus

Chapter One:Dreams

_"After them!"a guard yelled and hundreds of guards ran after the blonde and the brunette."We'll never get away!"Cagalli yelled."Wait!If we can close the gate then they'll be trapped inside!"Kira yelled."But the powers out!"yelled Cagalli."Then we'll have to do it manually!"he ran to the switch."Hurry up Kira!"yelled Cagalli as the walls closed in.He jumped out and the guards were closed in.After they ran until they reached the shoreline."We can't go back now.."whispered Cagalli."I know.."Kira sighed."I guess this is where we depart.."Cagalli smiled sadly at him."I guess it is.."Kira smiled."You've been a great brother Kira.."Cagalli smiled."You've been the best sister ever Cagalli.."he smiled and the two hugged."I'll miss you.."she whispered."I know...me too..."he smiled and kissed her forehead."Bye Cagalli.."he smiled and ran right."It's not bye Kira,I know we'll meet again.."she smiled and ran left."We'll meet again somewhere Cagalli.."he smiled."I Promise.."_

Cagalli's eyes snapped open."Wha...what happened?"she yawned and looked around.Cagalli had been adopted by the King of Orb,Uzumi Nara Attha.She kept her name Cagalli but it was changed to Cagalli Yula Attha.Uzumi never had any blood related son or daughter.So he adopted one.Well two actually.She looked around her pink room.'Pink..'she thought.She absolutely hated the color.Oh well,she had to live with it anyways.But wait!She noticed her adopted little sister at the corner of her eye.Her little sister is Namine Attha.She's like fourteen years old two years younger than Cagalli.Namine had bright blue eyes and light blonde hair,if it wasn't for the eyes they would've caught on as real sisters.

"Boy have the mighty have fallen,dear nee-chan waking up to the color of pink."Namine smirked."Shut up.."Cagalli grumbled and walked into the shower."Why do I keep having these dreams?"she sighed."Maybe it's because of something happening a few years ago or something!"Namine yelled."Would you leave already!"Cagalli said slightly annoyed."Fine then!"Namine yelled and went out."Morning daddy.."Namine smiled at her adoptive father."Morning sweetie.."Uzumi smiled and Namine went to her own room to change to her uniform.Her room was plain white.She liked it like that,it made the room brighter more sophisticated.She walked into her closet and got out her uniform.Cagalli had a problem with her uniform.The skirt.She remembered when Cagalli begged the principal if she could where the boys uniform but he said no."Oh well.."Namine smirked and dressed up.

Cagalli sighed soaking herself with suds."Maybe it's true.Did something really happen?"she whispered.

_A brown haired boy was spotted loitering around the castle halls."Kira!"a younger version of Cagalli smiled and ran up to him."Find anything good?"she smirked."No..not really.."Kira sighed."Well we should go now.."Cagalli smiled and the two were about to leave till.."Guards!After them!"a man yelled and soon they were running for their lives."I told you this was a bad idea Cagalli!Now all of Destiny Island will know!"Kira yelled."ANd we wouldn't be able to come back!"he yelled."Less talk!More running!"Cagalli yelled._

"Cagalli?Cagalli are you okay in there?"Namine knocked."Huh?Oh yeah.."Cagalli said back and dried herself off.She got dressed and the two left her room."Bye dad!"the two chorused."Bye!"Uzumi yelled from the kitchen."Why does dad cook when we have maids?"asked Namine."Because Namine he's not spoiled like those others.."smirked Cagalli and the two walked further to school."You think we'll see Shiho and Yuffie on the way?"asked Namine."I guess,there house is close to ours.And probably Lacus and Kairi will be there already.."laughed Cagalli."And maybe Miriallia and Selphie.Heh those two.."Namine sweatdropped."Well then hurry up!"she laughed and ran further."Hey wait up!"Namine laughed and ran after her.

"Then hurry up will--"Cagalli bumped into someone."Gomena--"she turned around and gasped,"Kira/Cagalli?"


End file.
